(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to skiing, and more particularly to a carrier for carrying a pair of ski boots.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Those engaged in downhill skiing are familiar with the fact that the boots are heavy, clumsy, and difficult to carry when they are not being worn. When used herein, "boots", refers to ski boots used in downhill skiing.
Carriers or holders have been developed for ski boots which have rigid framework which extends between the soles of the boots. Generally these carriers also include a flat stand so that when the boots are in the carriers, the boots can be stored on a shelf in an erect position. They are excellent for the store keeper.
However, for the individual skier, rigid boot carriers have a disadvantage. When the skier puts the boots on at the slope, he must store the boot carrier. I.e., the boot carrier itself is too clumsy to carry while skiing.